Sleep my Child
by Fu-chanIbuki
Summary: Growing up Bella was abused by her dad and because of that she has cut off all connections to the male race. When Edward appears to be different she asks him for help, but when things start to go wrong and Bella is losing it can he save her from herself.
1. Prologue

This is The first FanFic I'm posting. It's rated M for later content just to be safe.

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, it all belongs to S.M. kk :)

* * *

THUNK- THUNK-THUNK-THUNK

THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-THUNK

I shot up into a sitting position my breathing hard, uneven.

THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-THUNK

_There it is again_. The room was dark the power must have gone out.

THUNK-THUNK

Throwing the covers to the side I quickly made my way out of bed and towards the door. Right as I was about to grab the knob it swung open. "Bella" Charlie breathed pulling me into a hug. _No… NO get away! _My mind screamed but my body didn't listen, "What is it daddy? What is that noise?" my voice sounded dry, hoarse. "It's nothing baby don't worry." I wanted to pull out of his grasp, run, hide do whatever I could to get away… of course that didn't happen.

My grip around his neck tightened as he picked me up bridal style carrying me back to my bed. _No, stop this. Let go! Get away from him!_ Again, my body seemed to ignore the warning. Gently, he laid me down pulling the blankets back over. Moonlight streamed in from the window above my bead lighting up Charlie's face, his expression was emotionless, there was no curve of his lips indicating the smile I was used to, and his eyes didn't hold the lively spark they always did. I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't open, I had not control.

Reaching up I place a hand on his cheek ever so lightly looking up into his dark, cold eyes. "What's wrong daddy?" he shook his head in response smiling lightly. "Daddy wants to play a game" he stated taking his shirt off. _Now, run while he's distracted. _Frozen, I watched as he undressed himself until he was completely naked. "Why are you naked daddy?" I asked giggling "daddy shouldn't be naked in front me" again he just smiled.

"Its part of the game baby girl" his voice was soothing "do you want to help daddy play the game?"

Nodding eagerly I sat up on my knees _no, say no! _Slowly he unzipped my footy pajamas sliding them off, and then tossing them aside on the floor. I watched his face in the moonlight. His eyes went crazy as they gazed over my exposed flesh hungrily. Wrapping my arms around me I laid down on my tummy trying to hide.

"Now baby, you got to help daddy okay, you see this" he turned me over on my back holding a knife.

I nodded.

"The games goes that if you don't help daddy then you get punishment, okay"

Again, I nodded.

His hands slowly moved up my legs until they met the top of my underwear.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, Chappy number one here we goooooooo! :D

* * *

Two choices, that's all I have. It seems like most decisions in life come down to two choices at some point and whichever one you choose determines the course of your future. It really sucks when you hate both of the choices given to you though. One could simply not choose, but that would just make things worse. Ha as if they could get any worse. My gaze ventured over to the little black alarm clock sitting on my night stand 4:30 A.M flashed across the screen.

4:30 in the morning, I've been laying here for five-n-a half hours debating on whether I should take the stupid sleeping pill or just turn off the damn lamp. My heart wanted me to be strong and turn off the lamp, face the dark head on. My head wanted me to be logical knowing that trying to sleep without the pill may result in getting myself hurt again, or worse, getting myself killed.

Sighing I picked up the damn pill and popped it in my mouth washing it down with water. My mind won this round… but someday I won't need these pills. I smiled sleepily at the thought of strapping the bottle to a bomb.

Shooting up out of bed my eyes scanned the room _everything is normal_ the tension slowly faded my breathing now steady though my heart pounded furiously. Light streamed in through the window, flicking the lamp off I examined the room once more. My bed was a mess, anyone would be able to tell that tossed and turned all night. The dirty clothes were still piled up by the door, unmoved. No one had entered. The window was still locked nothing had changed while I was sleeping.

Relief washed over me the feeling seemed so unreal, though I felt it every morning. It was stupid to think that he was here _it was only a dream Bella _I told myself. Of course that didn't do me any good, it wasn't just a dream. It never would be, no it was far past a dream. A dream is just a fraction of your imagination coming to life. Sleep is the one time that your mind gets to sort through all of the crap you take in during the day. Sometimes dreams help you sort through a problem that you may have been faced with during the day. It's a way for your heart to get through to you.

I knew that I would never forget, my dreams remind me of that fact every night. I'm to never forget, I just wish I knew if I would get past this. If I would someday be able to let go and not look over my shoulder every five seconds searching for him in a crowd or hang out with my old guy friends.

Jake… I haven't seen him in over a year… ever since Charlie was arrested I cut all connections off with all of the male population. Sighing I looked at my alarm clock. 11:53 A.M _wow, I have plenty of time to get ready for schoo… HOLY CRAP! _Today it going to be a long day I can feel it.

Edwards Pov

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

I watched as my fellow classmates jumped up and rushed out the door. Ah, the miracle of lunch time, I still haven't figured out if it's the food or the idea of having a break from class that gets everyone so excited. It's hard to believe that it might actually be the food when you see students booking it out the class room door and racing through the halls trying to get away as fast as they can. Yup, it has to be the fact that it's a break from class.

Sighing I began putting my stuff up, I was just about to head out the door when she ran in, Bella Swan. One of the top 5 most beautiful girls in the entire school, she wasn't like the others though. She was shy, very shy. I smiled at her clothing choice for the day. She was wearing black and light purple plaid pajama bottoms with a white undershirt and a black zip up hoddie, her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, it looked like she had just got out of bed.

_Ha, she probably did just get out of bed Alice said she wasn't in 1__st__ or 3__rd__… Rose would be so jealous_.

No, rose would be furious is she were here right now. The fact that Bella can look like she just rolled out of bed and still look like an angel while Rose has to spend at least two hours getting ready, I could see her expression now. The thought made me chuckle. Then there's Alice now Alice is probably going to go on nonstop, I can hear her already. It's a daily routine, she always complains about Bella's clothing choices and how she needs to be more confident in what she wears, it'll bring out her true beauty, if she feels better about the clothes she has she might smile more. Blah-blah-blah that's Alice for you though.

"Edward?" Oh crap, I instantly became aware of my surroundings, _really need to stop going off in my own little world. _

"Yes Mrs. Anson?" She was our English teacher, for this semester at least. She didn't look pleased with my lack of knowledge on why she as calling my attention. Her icy blue eyes screamed idiot though she smiled kindly. I knew she was annoyed though, despite the smile she wore the tapping of her foot gave it all away.

"Since you clearly are not as worried about making it to lunch as the others would you please go over what we learned in class today with Bella." Oh yeah, today we went over everything that was going to be on our test on Monday, we got a lot of new material and Bella wasn't in 3rd so of course she missed it.

"If its okay with Bella I don't mind" I don't think I've ever seen her with a guy before. She doesn't have any guy teachers, her classes are all girl classes, heck I don't even see her in the cafeteria. That greatly bothers Alice since she befriended Bella on our first day here.

Wow, I sound like a stalker, I guess that's just what happens when your little sis has to be in everyone's business.

Bella's Pov

What the heck am I supposed to say! I don't know if I can… No, I can. I have to. Charlie is not going to keep controlling my life like this. I refuse to let him. My gaze fell on Edward, he seemed unsure probably due to my quietness. I could do this.

Taking a deep breath I turned to face Mrs. Anson, she didn't know my condition like all of my other female teachers. She was unaware of the fact that I can only look at a man for so long and then his face becomes Charlie's. Once that happens everything goes downhill. As long as I don't look at Edward then I might be okay…

"It's fine, as long as Edward doesn't mind missing lunch." I faced him when saying the last part keeping my gaze focused on the ground. _Please say you want to eat, please._

"I don't mind" Of course, fate didn't love me that much. I really need to know what we learned anyways, I just don't know what to do. It's been a while since I've been in the presence of a guy. Except for Carlisle, my doctor, and father to Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

"Great, it's settled then I suggest you two head on down to the library" Without another word said I quickly rushed out the door and towards the library. I could hear Edward shuffling along behind me. He kept his distance though… fate didn't really hate me as much as I thought.

The library was quiet, mostly empty too. Which is why I spent my lunch time in here I could find a good book and not have to worry about running into guys, it's not that I fear them I just can't look at one without seeing Charlie. It's gotten better, but it's still not good enough for me to be around too many guys at once. The library is my safe place here at school, and now I'm leading Edward Cullen, brother of my best friend into my sanctuary. I'm showing him the once place I go to hide from the male population when it becomes too much so I don't have an episode in the hall or something.

The one place that protects my secrets… this is really messed up.

He didn't say anything as I lead him towards the back of the library, to an area where no one ever goes to. It was the forbidden section the librarian set it up for me she was thrilled when finding out that I loved classics. The school was going to take them off the shelves but now they're here for me to read, and she reads them herself. So this was a double win situation.

It was in a separate room off to the side at the very back. The room was used for storage but the school did some cleaning and it was empty so now it's being put to use.

"Wow, I didn't know this was here" Edward breathed, I looked up at him it was like a child in a toy store. His eyes were huge I'm surprised they haven't popped right out of his head. I guess I was so used to being in here it really didn't fascinate me as much. I loved this room to death though.

"I didn't know we still had these books!" He muttered awestruck.

"You like Shakespeare?" and here I thought I was basically the only one. No one else in the school cared about them. They were all voted off the shelves at the beginning of my Jr year.

"Yeah, he has some really amazing work… I thought these were all voted off the shelves"

"They were, but the librarian put this room together for me and since I liked all those books the school let me have them in here."

"Why do you have your own room anyways?"

Ignoring his comment, well question, I went over to the table and took a seat he got the idea and followed pulling out his English notes, flipping through his book in search for a page.

"Ah-here it is."

He slid the book towards me, "all the information we went over is basically in the rest of this chapter. It's all mostly sentence structure, metaphors, allegory, that type of stuff."

I nodded using all the strength I have to keep my eyes on the book in front of me. I wanted to look at him, to check and make sure he hasn't transformed into Charlie. That was my other problem. I can't stand not looking at a guy when one is in eye sight because I want to make sure it's not Charlie in disguise. Then, when I spend too much time staring at him making sure… things go bad.

"Bella"

"Sorry, I spaced out"

"That's okay" he chuckled, it was no surprise that he was related to Alice. His voice was so clear and pure, just like hers.

Edwards Pov

Bella worked silently after that, she didn't really need me. She just read the pages and looked at the examples in my notes that Mrs. Anson had everyone write down. Within 25 minutes she had gone over everything, which resulted in there being 30 or so minutes left of lunch.

It was nice sitting in here, with her. It was quiet. She didn't stare like the other girls did. It probably has to do with why I never see her with a guy though. Alice doesn't say anything and Rose tries to get it out of her all the time. Carlisle doesn't say anything either. "Thank you" quietly she shut my book and handed me my notes. "Not a problem" It got quite after that. She didn't say anything or make any motion for me to leave. I didn't want to just get up and leave her though the idea seemed rude to me. But I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Are you going to go get lunch?" I was a bit shocked by the sound of my own voice.

"No, I don't eat lunch."

"Why not" Okay, so maybe I was being pushy, but for some reason I didn't feel right leaving her alone.

"Never hungry" she said casually shrugging her shoulders. It was more than that obviously, but I wasn't going to push her too much. Right then her stomach let out a loud growl, or well, whatever it is that they do when you're hungry. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression while she politely told her stomach to shut up which only made me laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, do you want to go get something to eat. I'm sure my sister would be thrilled if you sat with us."

"I don't like being around a lot of me- uh people" she caught herself quickly, pretending to be interested in a book I'm more than sure she's read a million times she tried to assure me that she was fine and I should be on my way.

"Bella, look at me" once again I surprised myself, that didn't come out as a question, it was an order, a test, and she knew it. She hesitated for a second before slowly lifting her head up, she reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights, like in a movie or show. The way it would freeze up and the people in the car would either swerve to miss it or hit it head on.

As I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I expected to see something like fear I was surprised to see determination and… hope?

"Bella" I froze, really not knowing what to say. She just continued to stare for a few more seconds before looking away, confusion taking over her entire expression.

"I'll make you a deal" she whispered, it was so quite I almost didn't catch it. I leaned across the table so I could hear better but not enough to make her uncomfortable.

"I'll go if you help me with something…"


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so I just wrote this up real quick, it's not really all that interesting but it works for now.

* * *

I stared at the flame as it went back and forth, even as a teenager I love playing with lighters, setting things on fire. I know I'm pyromaniac I can't explain it but something about it calms me, it's as if the fire is burning away all of my problems, killing life as I know it, a new life waiting to be reborn from the ashes. I just wish that were true, that I could burn away the memories that haunt me, live without the fear.

I wonder what Carlisle would say then again I wonder what he thinks now that I've let his son in.

_*flash back*_

_Earlier that day (8:30 A.M. if you want to be exact)_

"_So Bella how have things been with Edward" Carlisle asked waiting to take note of my response. He was always so professional, it's no wonder that he doesn't appear as Charlie to me. Charlie was never the 'professional' type. Sure he did his job, but he always ended up handing his case over to someone in a different town. He never finished one._

"_It's going good I guess." Carlisle quickly scribbled down my response, "you guess?"_

"_Well yeah, Edward has really understood since I told him. I just don't want him to get tired of me. I have a hard time believing that he's actually okay with me following him around like a lost puppy so that I can get over my fear. I mean it's hard to think that he actually wants to help and doesn't just feel sorry for me. You know what I mean?"_

_Carlisle took a moment to finish writing this is how our meetings always go. He asks questions, I answer, he records everything, and after a couple hours or so we're done and I'm back home trying to apply the advice he gives me to my everyday life. Those jokes that everyone always cracks about counselors saying "how do you feel about that?" in a mocking tone, well that's pretty much how it is, literally. Except they avoid actually asking you how you feel about this or that. Well, Carlisle has so far._

"_I see what you mean. Have you talked to Edward about this?"_

"_Well yeah, I have. He of course, said that I was just thinking too much and he really wants to help, it's not because he feels sorry for me."_

"_And you don't believe him?"_

"_It's hard. I only told him about my past because when I looked at him I didn't see Charlie, I didn't see Charlie at all. I could stare at him for hours and Charlie's face wouldn't appear. I feel safe around him and I do trust him I'm just afraid. I haven't instantly felt safe around a guy for a long time nor have I really trusted one either. So having all of this happen and so suddenly is hard for me. When he's not around I have fears and doubts but when he's around it's like I feel stupid for thinking any of it." _

_Carlisle smiled at me, writing furiously, which means he has an ice breaker coming up. He always writes his question before he asks when he knows there is a chance of me rambling._

"_So Bella, why do you think that you have these fears when Edward isn't around?"_

"_I… I don't really know. I just do. I guess I never look into the things he says or does when he's around because I'm caught up in the moment too. I'm thinking of the next thing that's coming my way. Not pondering on one thing that he says after another. I also have other fears occupying my mind at the time. I only have these fears when I'm reflecting back on my day, trying to see if I made any real progress, how something could be done differently, something that could help me more. Things like that, and then I start thinking about what Edward did, the things he said, and I start wondering if he is really okay with helping me or not."_

"_But when he's around you don't question it?"_

"_No, when he's around I actually believe that he wants to help. The way he takes everything it just doesn't seem like he would do some of the things that he does if he didn't actually want to help."_

"_So, do you think that you could be thinking about it too much? Do you think that you get so caught up over getting better that you yourself form the fears that are holding you back?"_

"_Are you asking me if I'm making myself afraid of getting past this?"_

"_Am I?"_

_Ugh, Carlisle can be so confusing sometimes! _

_I sighed shaking my head this is giving me a headache. Am I really making myself afraid? _

"_What I'm asking is if these fears of Edward not really wanting to help you are holding you back?"_

"_In a sense you could say that they are."_

"_If you didn't have these fears would you do more, to try and get over your main fear?"_

"_Yes, I wouldn't feel as bas about asking Edward to go do things with me to try and help me."_

"_So then do you think that reflecting on your day is a bad thing?"_

_Huh… What the heck, how can that be bad people reflect on their day all the time._

"_Bella, if reflecting on your day is helping these fears rise to the surface then wouldn't it be better if you didn't reflect on your day. Take someone trying to lose weight for example, if they weigh themselves everyday and they don't see much improvement they feel like giving up because what they're doing isn't working well enough. But if they weighed their selves once every couple weeks or even once a month they would see more of an improvement and that would encourage them to do more and continue."_

_I leaned back in my chair taking in Carlisle's words. He does have a point, somehow. It's true that my fears discourage me to keep asking Edward for help, though I have improved a little bit, and in a week's time to. It just hasn't seemed like enough to keep going on with this because it doesn't seem like I'm ever going to get anywhere. _

"_So, you're saying that I should stop reflecting on every little thing that happens in my day and just keep going."_

"_Exactly what I am saying if you don't ponder on it so much then you'll see better results and it won't seem like it took forever either because you're not constantly thinking about it."_

_*end flash back* (Yes, I know most people switch to third person in flashbacks, I don't :P )_

Edward… I really wonder what he thought when I told him. Aside from the fact that he was upset because we didn't have time to eat and I told him that I would. It's been 5 days since then and he's helped me every day. Walking in the hall between classes, going to the cafeteria, everything, Alice almost had a heart attack the first day, but she's just as glad about it as Carlisle is.

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...

How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.

Sighing I put down the lighter and reached for my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella open you door before I break it down"

I sighed, it was Edward.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Ok see yah soon."

_And he's gone. Gee don't I feel special._ Pulling myself up off my bed I quickly raced down the stairs throwing my front door open to reveal… wait for it… wait… Edward Cullen! _Oh, what a surprise. _

"Edward, what are you doing here?" _I don't remember making plans for the weekend._ Edward didn't say anything; he just looked me over before giving me a questioning look. I looked down to see what I was wearing.

_Crap!_ I was in my underwear and a T I could feel my face heating up by the second, _great I'm probably bright red. _

"Here, wait in the living room I'll uhh… be right down." I squeaked darting up the stairs into my room.

_Bottoms, I need bottoms! _Frantically my eyes darted all around the room, grabbing a pair of sweat pants I quickly threw them on.

"Sorry about that, your dad gave me things to try to feel safe in my own home." I explained walking down the stairs, Edward just looked at me like I was crazy.

"That helps how?" ( - I would like to know the answer to that as well, hmmm.)

"Well, seeing that I wouldn't even dare to walk around the house in my underwear when Charlie is around he suggested that I do things that I wouldn't do around the house with Charlie there. As a way to remind myself that he's not here he's locked up so I don't need to continue being afraid."

"That makes sense but we're getting you boxer's big boxers and bigger T shirts if that's the case. Now get ready we're going to the mall."

"Um, I didn't plan on getting ready today, and I'm surprised that you managed to leave the house without Alice."

"You met with Carlisle this morning didn't you?"

"Well yea"

"Then you did plan on getting ready, just didn't plan on staying ready, and Alice has been at the mall. She's buying you new clothes. She got it Okayed by our parents."

"SHE'S NOT SUPERVISED!" Alice… is shopping… no supervision… need… air!

"Nope" Edward gave me a toothy grin while shooing me up the stairs to get ready.

_Oh that man… sometimes I want to jump him, others I want to kill him._

_Um, Bella you do realize that you just admitted to finding him attractive don't you?_

_Shut up! I don't need you on my case to. Besides it's probably just because he's hardly left my side for the past five days. I mean he's not bad looking and he's practically my hero. How many other girls literally have a Greek God show up all of a sudden to save them and not find them attractive? _

_Uh huh, so that explains that moment you two had yesterday._

_It wasn't a moment!_

_Yes it was!_

_No it wasn't._

_Alice agrees with me._

_Well you and Alice can go jump off a cliff. _

_Be nice, we're here to help you._

_Oh, you're here to help huh, then why haven't you helped me one bit._

_I fear what you fear dumb ass._

_Whatever, I thought you bailed anyways._

_Nope, I'm not leaving until you do._

_I'm not…_

_You know it would be easier_

_Yeah well a lot of things are easier than living._

_Like dying_

_Shut up, leave me alone!_

"Gah! Even I'm against me, what the hell is this world coming to!"

"Bella… are you okay?" Edward asked knocking on the door.

Sighing I pulled on a pair of jeans that Alice adored and a blue tank top, grabbing my black and white checkered zip up hoodie I quickly threw it on.

"Yeah I'm fine." I yelled back while slipping into my black flats.

"I thought I heard you yelling."

"Oh, I was just talking to myself" I said opening the door and giving him a toothy grin, _please don't ask anymore. _

He took what I said nodding in response while grabbing my hand. An idea of Alice, Edward, and Carlisle well Alice and Carlisle suggested that I need a 'boyfriend' figure in my life. They think that it'll help me get used to doing couple things so that I can have a normal relationship one day. Edward agreed to help me slowly get used to having a guy touch me, like holding hands, hugging the PG stuff.

I blushed at the thought of yesterday, when Edward gave me a hug. We spent all day practicing. I know, that sounds odd. I freaked out every time he put his arms around me I had to see his face. So we made it work he held me while looking into my eyes and we were accused of being a couple for the first time.

That was so not a moment. Alice of course when hearing such a bizarre assumption jumped right on it. It took Edward and I forever to get her to shut up. I don't know how they think that someone like him could fall for someone like me. We're from completely different planets.

I'm from earth plain boring earth and Edwards's entire family are from some unknown planet of supermodels. Yeah, the two just don't mix. Which means me and him don't mix that way. Everyone else is just too blind to see it.

"So, I was thinking." Edward began while opening his passenger door open for me, always the gentleman. "The football team is going to be at the mall today, do you want to go say hi?"

I was glad when he shut the door, time to think, even if it's just a second. "Can we see how I do without being surrounded by a group of guys first?" Edward was already pulling out of the parking lot by the time I replied.

He gave me a toothy grin "sure."

_You're going to be depressed if you go Bella, you know it._

_No I'm not, it'll be fine._

_No it won't be, you'll go, smile do a good job then come home and take your pills like every night._

_Things take time._

_Come on Bella you might be able to handle Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle, but Jake was your best friend for years and you couldn't stand to look at him._

_Well they're different Jake was too much like Charlie at the time._

_Could you hang out with him now?_

_No…_

_There's no getting past this dear._

_What do you suggest? That I isolate myself from all of humanity for the rest of my life?_

_Come on Bella, you know your options._

_I've made my decision._

_Are you happy with it? Remember how upset you get every time you have to take the damn pills. Remember Bella, what he does to you in your dreams. He's not gone, he's living inside you. He always will. It is worth it?_

_Stop! Just stop, it will be… it will be._

"Bella… Bella?" Huh, I blinked a couple times, "Bella were here" Edward said shaking me lightly.

"Did I fall asleep?" I yawned looking around, we were in fact in the mall parking lot.

"No, you were just starring off into space with a sad expression. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking."

"About?"

"It's nothing let's go before Alice decides to buy the whole mall for me." I teased reaching for the door handle, of course before I had the chance to open my door Edward was there opening it for me.

"Thank you" he just grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze. We walked in silence. Some people from our school would stop and stare, probably wondering who I was. The girls gave me death glares and the guys starred for a little too long, causing me to concentrate on our feet. We were in step.

"Don't look down, no one is going to hurt you, not while I'm here" I shivered at the feel of Edward's warm breath on my neck, his lips brushing against my ear lightly. I could feel my cheeks burning, "that's a lovely blush" Edward commented gently cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand. Even more embarrassed I buried my face in his chest wrapping my arms around him. Throwing his head back he laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that I was embarrassed and a bit angry with him I probably would have joined in.

"What did I tell you about complements of any kind?" I hissed peaking up at him with one eye. He was looking down at me, his arm still around my shoulder guiding me as we walked. "I won't allow you to date someone who isn't going to complement you Bella so you better get used to it."

I snorted at the thought of me having a boyfriend. I can hardly stand being in the cafeteria, I do it, but it's not easy. The only reason why I do it is because I have Edward to hide behind if I need to. But like I said, it's not easy.

"Now do you want to find Alice?"

"Depends, how long has she been here?"

I lifted my head my arms retreating to their home at my sides.

"Since the mall opened."

"You know I think I'd rather face the football team." I muttered sarcastically, apparently Edward didn't get the sarcastic part because he changed our direction sending us towards the food court, typical place for the football team to be, right?

Edwards Pov

I couldn't hold back my smile, Carlisle was a genius, Bella didn't want to bug me, that I knew, but I never thought about being the one to bug her.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked she stiffened for a second before nodding. We were in the food court and you couldn't miss Emmett, the exact person I want her to meet. I didn't tell him about Bella, but he knows from Rose that she's timid around guys. When I told him I wanted to bring her down to have her meet him he thought it was brilliant, he even mentioned needing a reason to kick Mike off the team.

Of course if he tries anything he'd be more than kicked off the team.

"Breath Bella" I whispered as we approached the table. I fought back a laugh as she took a deep breath. She wasn't looking at the ground, yet. That's good. "Emmett, I want you to meet Bella" He turned around acting surprised, even though he knew we were coming.

"Bella, nice to meet you" He offered her his hand it took a second before Bella shook it, but it was still progress. Emmett started jumping up and down, clapping his hands together, an Alice move if you ask me. Bella shot me a 'is he for real' look before bursting into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help but join her, if anyone was able to make Bella laugh it was defiantly Emmett.

"So Belly Boo, I can call you Belly Boo right? Good, anyways how long have you and Eddie boy been together?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyes brows with a ridiculous grin on his face. Bella just shook her head still laughing, she wasn't directly looking at him, but talking is still good. "We're not together Emmett." She managed to say between gasping for air. Oh listen to me, every move this girl makes is going to be running through my head. She's looking at him, she's not looking, she's laughing, gasping, frowning, smiling. She does it and it'll run through my mind, pathetic.

I can't help it though, I feel as though I need to read her every movement in order to tell if she's okay or not. I know if she wasn't she'd tell me, but still. How anyone could hurt this girl, standing right here, in any way is beyond me.

"What?"

"What?" I asked back, Bella was still laughing, or well smiling, see there I go again.

"You were starring off into space."

"Oh, I was thinking"

"About?" she questioned

"You tell first" I shot back

"Edward that's not fair!" she whined pouting.

"I see what's going on here" Emmett interrupted.

"What?" we both asked.

"You two aren't together yet" he beamed looking as though he just won the Nobel Prize.

"In your dreams Emmett, in your dreams" Bella growled glaring. Emmett returned her glare before looking away after a while.

"Hey you cheated!"

"How so I looked away first"

"Exactly, you purposely looked away"

I couldn't help but laugh at the two, I knew Emmett would be good for her. Bella reminded me of a kitten, a kitten that thought it was a fierce lioness ready to pounce on its kill. Though she refers to herself as a lost puppy, and half the time she seems like one, hiding in my shadow trying not to be seen though at the same time trying to stay by my side. Then again, for the past five days I've like a lost puppy too, always following her around and standing by her.

"So where's the football team anyways?" Bella asked, I looked at Emmett questioningly, he did say that they would be here. In fact he said a couple teams would be here.

"Well there's one team now" Emmett pointed to a group heading our way.

Bella's Pov

I gasped as I saw who was walking towards us.

"Jacob"

* * *

Just so you know, when Bella talks to herself in her head, she actually believes that she's talking to someone.

Please don't take it offensively.


	4. Chapter 3

Flames???

Pease?

I think that is what they're called anyways o.0

Usually I see something like reviews but no flames please...

I feel like... being yelled at. (Not angry yell just I'm going to yell because I can and I feel like it yell :])

* * *

"Edward, I need to go, now" I hissed latching onto his arm while burying my face in his shirt.

"Okay Bella, we'll go find Alice" he whispered grabbing my hand tugging me away from the food court.

"You guys are leaving already?" I didn't look up to see Emmett's expression, I could tell that he was disappointed, his voice told me that. If he looked it I would feel guilty and staying here any longer is not an option. Edward sighed stopping for a second to run his hands through that mess he calls hair.

"Yeah maybe we'll all get together on a weekend or something but we got to go, sorry man."

"Okay, nice meeting you Bella" I looked up for a second giving Emmett a small smile, Jacob and his team were practically right behind him now. Squeezing Edwards hand I started walking away.

"Bella?" _Crap this can't be happening. _Ignoring Jacob I picked up the pace squeezing Edwards hand even tighter. Edward went into action and began walking faster dragging me along. I jumped when someone grabbed my arm. Edward instantly stopped walking pulling me closer to his side.

"Can I help you?" Edward snapped his tone controlled. Jacob ignored him.

"Bella what the hell are you doing" I flinched, my gaze never leaving the floor. He was mad. Jacob has always had a temper and he's always had a hard time controlling it. Then again I guess he has every right to be mad. I mean I had the guy thrown out of my house by the police because he reminded me of Charlie and he hasn't heard from me since. Now he finds me at the mall with a guy, Edward Cullen none the less.

_Well what do you know more trouble funny how these things happen._

_Oh will you shut the hell up and leave me alone! _

The last thing I need is another one of those conversations.

"I'm getting past everything that happened Jacob" I managed to whisper, I was shaking, but it wasn't that bad. Edward pulled me closer positioning himself so that he was between me and Jacob.

"The hell with that Bella, you really think I'm going to believe that the crap that happened still affects you when you're all over Cullen boy here."

I didn't say anything.

"Edward, I want to go, now" He nodded in response grabbing my hand he turned and sprinted it took me a second before I was able to match his pace.

"Charlie was right!" I heard Jacob yell but I didn't bother looking back, my eyes stayed secure on the ground as we continued running.

Edwards Pov

We were at the car finally. Bella was panting heavily. I didn't say anything as she climbed in the passenger seat. I have no idea what happened but I figure that now isn't the right time to bring it up. She looked lifeless her eyes were blank, her entire expression was blank.

"Do you want to be alone?"

She looked at me questioningly as if she didn't understand what I was asking. Sighing I let it go. We were at her place anyways.

She didn't say anything she just got out of the car and walked up to her front door disappearing inside.

I didn't move. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Edward what's up?"

"Alice, can you stay at Bella's tonight?"

"Yeah, I was going to drop her clothes off anyways, what's up?"

"We ran into an old friend of hers at the mall."

Alice didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle."

"Okay, I'll be at Bella's in 10"

She was gone after that. I finally pulled out of Bella's driveway, Carlisle would know.

"_Charlie was right!" I wonder what he meant by that._

Alice's Pov

"Bella you open the door right now or I'm calling the cops!" It's been 20 minutes since Edward had called me, 15 minutes since I got here, and nothing. Edward wasn't here and Bella isn't answering her door. "Fine have it your way" digging into my purse I grabbed Bella's spare house key. She doesn't know that I have a copy but then again she doesn't need to know. I could have cheered in delight when I finally got her stupid door open.

"Bella" I sighed in frustration, this girl is going to be the death of me, I know it.

"Bella" I called again walking into the kitchen.

I froze... _blood... Bella!_

* * *

Eh, it's short. I know.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I wanted to say thank you for the favorites, adds, and reviews! :D

I got that I'm being yelled at feeling =]

I love sitting next to my best friend and instead of talking like a normal person I'll yell everything and she'll yell back. I know we're weird like that.

I wanted to yell but it's not always fun unless you have someone yelling back at you for some random reason haha.

Speaking of my best friend I had this dream thing and she died and it made me sad and now I can't sleep so I figured that I'd write some more. I don't usually update this often, but I've been really bored lately so I've been writing more. Or I haven't been sleeping much so I've been writing more, either one.

Sorry about the cliffy, I didn't really even realize it. I had everything typed out but right before I posted it I deleted it because I wanted something to start up again.

* * *

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped as I leaned farther back against the cold tile my muscles turning to mush from the hot water. Alice was organizing my closet and I couldn't bear the horror so she demanded that I take a bath and calm down. She was right though, I was tense and I needed something to relax me. I wanted to take the bandage off and let my hand soak in the water but I knew that Alice would call Carlisle if I did.

I don't know what came over me I was just cutting up vegetables to make a stir-fry…

_*Flashback* _

"_Bella what the hell happened!" I looked up from my cutting board to see Alice standing in my kitchen. I looked down at my hand with blood gushing out this couldn't look good. _

"_Alice it's not what you think" _

"_The hell Bella I've been banging on your door for 15 minutes!"_

_Crap, I am so dead._

_See if you would have listened to me then you wouldn't have to put up with this._

_Will you just go die already!_

_I'm afraid of being alone Bella_

_Shut the hell up!_

"_Alice, I was cutting vegetables, I swear. I spaced out and must have sliced my hand."_

_She looked at me skeptically I could practically see the wheels spinning in her head as she processed everything. It wasn't like Alice to look too much into things. She's always been the one to just wait until you open up to her. She's never pushy, unless she has to be, and she seems to always have an idea anyways. _

"_Please Alice" I sounded desperate I took a step towards her reaching out with my injured hand. "I didn't do this intentionally Alice, I spaced out really I was a bit shaken up from seeing Jacob today and I was deep in thought. You have to believe me."_

_An eternity seemed to pass before she spoke again, "I believe you Bella, I shouldn't, but I do."_

_Relief washed over me, I offered her a small smile as a way of saying thanks, and she returned it grinning widely._

_*end flashback*_

What was I doing…

_You were talking to me idiot_

_Oh yeah, how could I forget this is all your fault._

_I was just showing you what it's like. That didn't hurt, you know it. _

_It's not right._

"Bella" Alice called knocking on the door. I sighed again shaking my head in attempt to clear it. It didn't do anything but give me a small headache. Great, just what I need right now.

"I'm here Alice" I hollered back. She didn't say anything after that. I pulled the plug, letting the water drain as I dried myself off and changed into the pajamas that Alice had set out for me. Of course with Alice there is no dressing myself.

I was surprised to see her lying on my bed when I walked into my room, it was so unlike Alice to just… well be still.

"Bella" _here it comes_ I thought bracing myself for the lecture I was sure to get on how I need to be more careful and I could have hit a vein and everything that I already know, everything that I'm trying to avoid.

"Yeah?" I crawled up on the bed lying down next to her. She didn't turn to face me she just kept starring at the ceiling.

"I want you to stay with us during the week, and either I or Edward here on the weekends, is that okay?"

I don't see how I'm getting out of this one.

"Sure Alice, but not forever."

"I know, just a couple weeks, a month tops. I just want to make sure that you don't space out again, you could have seriously hurt yourself, and if I weren't have showed up then who knows what would have happened."

"I know Alice, I know."

"So do you want to tell me about Jacob?"

"There isn't much to tell, I met Emmett, and then Jacob showed up, he was mad, as expected. He didn't believe that I was still struggling with what happened because of how close I was to Edward. He doesn't understand that for some reason they're different. I think I'm getting used to setting physical differences apart. Like Emmett, he's too big to be Charlie, even in disguise. Jasper is too pale, and Charlie is taller than him by a few inches anyways."

"Well that's good. I think that a lot of it was you being afraid to try."

"I think so too."

"Bella…"

"Yes Alice?"

"If anything happened between you and Edward and you to get married, can I have a pink dress no matter what in your wedding?"

"Alice!"

She laughed as I threw a pillow at her. How dare she even say such a thing!

"Oh come on Bella!"

"Fine, but if I marry anyone but your brother you're wearing the peach thing from Monster in Law"

"Bella!" she gasped a look of pure horror in her expression. I smiled in victory. I won this one.

We both burst into a fit go giggles no matter what Alice always finds a way to make me laugh.

"Oh Edward texted me, tomorrow we're going to have a BBQ with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Then Edward can stay here with you so you'll have time to pack your things for the week."

"Okay, are you sure that Carlisle and Esme would be okay with me staying with you guys?"

"Oh course, Edward already asked"

"So, I wasn't getting a choice, was I?"

"Nope" Alice beamed popping the p. Oh, she must love knowing everything before it happens.

"So, what not?"

She looked at me for a second before shrugging, "sleep I guess?"

Well I couldn't complain there. Getting up I got some water from the bathroom sink and took my pills. I wasn't even going to waste my time debating on it tonight. I was exhausted and ready for bed. Making sure that everything was locked I climbed back in bed.

"Night Alice" I yawned turning on my lamp.

"Night Bella" her sleepy reply came as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Bella get up" Alice muttered shaking me, sighing I turned over to face her.

"What time is it?" I yawned while stretching.

"It's 9 A.M. Edward's outside your door, he knocked for five minutes, called you twice, me three times, and texted us both about seven times. He says it's important. Go let him in." I blinked a couple times as Alice rolled back over on her side and pulled the covers over her head.

"Wait, why didn't you just get up and let him in?" I asked when she didn't reply I shook her lightly causing her to groan "I don't want to move."

"So because you didn't want to climb out of bed and let your brother into my house when he has something important to talk to us about you woke me up, who was still sleeping, so that I could do it?"

She nodded in response.

"Your logic is messed up, has anyone ever told you that?" Heck, what am I saying this is Alice I'm talking about. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Yes, you have, just now. Please let my brother in, he's knocking again."

Sighing I climbed out of bed and down the stairs. Edward as Alice had stated was knocking on the door.

"Hold on." I yelled unlocking it. I didn't even have to wait as soon as the door was unlocked it flew open as a tired, furious, and worried looking Edward barged in locking the door behind him. "Why did it take you so long to open the door?" he asked quietly while walking in and out of every room as if he were looking for someone.

"Alice didn't feel like getting up so she waited until you bugged her enough before waking me up." Edward stopped looking, or whatever it was that he was doing, taking time to look at me.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I slipped when cutting vegetables, its fine though."

Obviously he didn't believe me. Edward ran up the stairs, I followed though not as quickly. He checked every room up there before walking into the bathroom and turning the water on filling up the tub.

"Edward what's wrong with you"

He turned the water off and looked at me before walking out of the bathroom. Now he's just pissing me off. I followed though, understanding what he was thinking when I saw him walk out of my room with a sleepy Alice in his arms.

"Edward what are you doing with me?"

He didn't say anything. He really hasn't seemed to be in a talkative mood this morning. He walked into the bathroom and dropped Alice in the tub. I'm guessing that it wasn't warm water that he dropped her in either. I was assured of that when Alice screamed now soaked and shivering. I couldn't help but smile, I was going to do something to get her back for waking me up this morning but this seemed to do the job. Edward picked her up wrapping a towel around her and sat her on the toilet as the water drained.

"Edward why did you do that!" Alice screamed outraged.

"What happened to Bella's hand?" Oh, now he speaks.

"We were goofing off making dinner last night, I bumped into Bella she was cutting vegetables and slipped when I ran into her." Edward stared at Alice for a few seconds saying nothing.

"Okay, sorry about dumping you in a tub of cold water. That was for not letting me in right away, and also because I didn't believe Bella."

"It's okay Edward but what's up with you?"

That's exactly what I want to know.

"Here, why don't you get dry and changed and we'll talk down stairs okay."

Alice nodded signaling for me and Edward to leave.

Alice's Pov

I handed a cup of tea to Bella and Edward they were sitting on her sofa so I took the chair across from them. They looked so cute snuggled up on Bella's couch. I'm sure that Edward apologized for his behavior and I'm sure that he's going to try to apologize to me too.

"Alice I'm sorry about earli" "Edward its fine" I cut him off. He's my brother I understand these things more than he thinks I do. He doesn't need to apologize to me. I took a drink of my tea waiting for him to get to the point. He sighed running his hands through his hair. He must have headed over right after he woke up his hair was messier than usual.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at them. They were lying… well sort of. Edward was leaning back against the arm of the sofa and Bella was sitting in-between his legs leaning on him, he even had his arms wrapped around her. They needed to start acting more like a couple, for many reasons. I always knew that Edward would be perfect for Bella but she never felt right meeting him. She didn't know how to.

"Alice are you even listening to me?"

Oops.

"Sorry Edward what did you say?" I smiled innocently at him before drinking some more of my tea. I noticed that Bella was clutching her cup as if it held her life inside and she couldn't let it go so matter what.

"I asked if you heard anything last night."

"No, I didn't why?"

"Well I guess I can say that neither of you have looked outside."

I gave my brother a questioning look before setting my cup down on the table and walking over to the door unlocking it. They followed me Bella seemed hesitant.

Finally Edward just opened the door dragging us both outside.

Bella's Pov

"My… my truck!" What the hell happened to it! It was beat up, trashed. I ran over to it, glass was everywhere, the tires were cut up, and someone had too much fun destroying the inside. I didn't even have seats! They were all cut up, fabric and other crap everywhere. This gooey sticky crap was all over the doors too.

"Bella" Alice called pointing to the side. I walked over to where her and Edward were standing looking at what Alice was pointing at. I froze. In black paint along the side of my truck it said "Charlie was right."

That bastard had destroyed my truck! Why the heck did he destroy my truck, it's the only transportation I have.

_Maybe he wanted you to be stuck with no fast escape._

_No… Jacob is smarter than that he wouldn't make his intentions so obvious. _

"Jacob is so in for it" Alice hissed. Edward nodded. I'm guessing that Carlisle filled him in on Jacob.

"It wasn't Jacob Alice."

They both looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Bella he was pissed at the mall, he even said that as we were running away, why do you think that it wasn't Jacob?"

"Because I know who did it. Come on let's get my stuff and go to your house. I'm going to call Brian and tell him that I know who did it and I don't want to press any charges. "

Edwards Pov

"Yes, Sam. Sam Uley. Of course I'm sure." Bella was getting frustrated with Brian, I could tell.

"No, it wasn't as a threat, and I don't want to press any charges. It was just as a joke. Okay, thank you." She hung up after that.

"Who is Sam?"

She glared at me. Laughing I kissed her forehead and handed her the pills Alice gave me for her headache with a glass of water. I laughed harder when she snatched the pills and the water from my hands and took them as quickly as possible.

She didn't say anything, just continued to glare. She was so childish sometimes.

"Bella, Edward get out here. Everyone is waiting!" Alice screamed

"So, what's with Sam?" I asked grabbing her hand as we walked out to the back yard.

"Jacob must have been planning on coming to my house and talking to me or something so Sam destroyed my car to make sure that I wouldn't be left alone."

If that's the case then I like the Sam guy. He seems alright and I completely agree with him. I know Alice does too.

"Bella it's so good to see you" Rose grinned giving Bella a hug.

"Belly Boo!" Emmett screamed picking Bella up the force making me let go of her hand. I laughed as he ran across the yard with her swung over his shoulder before diving into the pool.

Bella's Pov

"Thanks for the swim suit Alice."

We were up in her room changing since Emmett and I started a water war and everyone was getting soaked so we decided to swim. It was a rare sunny day, so I don't know why we didn't think about it in the first place. Then again, why they have a swimming pool when we live in Forks is beyond me.

"No problem Bella"

"So, what's going on with you and Edward?" Rose questioned raising a brow as she came out of the bathroom tying her hair up in a messy bun.

"Nothing is going on." I stated flatly. It was true.

"I saw him holding your hand Bella, Edward doesn't just do that to anyone."

_He does when it comes to me. _

"Edward is helping Bella feel secure around men." Alice cut in it wasn't a lie, but not the whole story. Rose took it though she didn't do any questioning on the subject after that. When we walked back outside the guys had already changed. Jasper and Edward were cooking hot dogs and hamburgers and Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

"Heads up" I looked up just in time to see a water balloon heading straight for me. Smoothly with the mad ninja skills that I really don't have I stepped to the side smiling in victory as the water balloon smacked right into the ground popping, getting my feet a little wet.

"I want to play!" Alice chirped handing Rose and I a package of 100 balloons that we could fill up.

"No fair Jasper warned you" Emmet whined standing up from his hiding place behind the barbeque.

"Thanks Jasper"

"No problem Bella." I was honestly surprised that Edward didn't warn me. I shot him my 'what the hell' look while grabbing a bucket to put my water balloons in once they're filled up. Edward just smirked at me… it was an Emmett smirk. This couldn't be good.

"Run!" I screamed at the girls sprinting for the hose on the other side of the house. Even with a head start Edward and Emmett caught up to us quickly and they had water guns. They soaked us until they were out of water.

"Retreat" Emmett roared once we were finally able to get a water balloon ready and chuck it at him. I laughed as the booked it across the yard by the pool filling up water guns.

They came back to squirt us some more. We didn't waste any of our balloons this time. We were halfway done and divided them evenly. Eventually the boys ran out of water again giving us a moment of peace.

"Okay, Bella you have good aim. We need you to hit the guys and then run so that they'll chase you giving me and Rose a chance to steal a water gun for each of us. We're going to hide balloons in secret places all over on the outskirts of this area." Alice ordered we were huddled together Alice drew a map and marked each spot that we would hide the balloons. First step was for one of us to slip away while two of us were distracting the guys so that they can hide some balloons. Who ever had a clear shot was going to be doing it. I had a feeling that I was stuck as bait no matter what.

Rose seemed to be the one with the best chance of hiding everything since Alice and I seemed to be the prime targets. I'm sure they might be able to switch. Three of us and two of them since Jasper is cooking so they have to pick and choose who they chase.

"Don't let them see where you're grabbing the balloons from unless you're going to use them all or stand guard or if you don't use them all and one sees then move it somewhere nearby and be sure to fill the others in. Ok?"

Rose and I nodded. Alice always took things so seriously.

We broke apart in time to notice that they guys were coming back with their water guns. I grabbed some balloons and so did Alice. We charged at the boys screaming so that Rose could go and hide all but 50 of the balloons. 50 balloons that have to last through this, and stealing water guns… oh my.

I chucked one hitting Edward in the shoulder Alice hit Emmett in the stomach. They both stopped running for a second looking at each other before grabbing us. Edward had me and Emmett had Alice. They took off dropping their guns sprinting for the pool. _Not again_ I thought while pounding my fists into Edwards back.

"Put me down!" I screamed laughing so he'd know that I wasn't going to have a panic attack or something.

"Okay" He agreed a little too quickly for my liking. Lifting me up Edward me right into the pool. Soon Alice joined me. The guys were standing there laughing. Even Jasper let out a chuckle. I looked at Alice who was whipping the water off her face. She looked at me grinning evilly.

Slowly we both made our way to the edge of the pool were the guys were laughing, and had their other water guns laying on the ground. "Now!" Alice screamed. We both jumped out of the pool I grabbed a gun and soaked the guys. I saw Rose grab the two that they dropped when she went back to grab more balloons to hide. Dropping it I grabbed another one that was full and took off running in the direction that Alice had taken off in. As we passed Rose she gave us the okay and pointed towards two of the areas that Alice wanted balloons.

We nodded and split up. This time Emmett was chasing me and Edward was after Alice. I dove into the bushes with my water gun lying on my back being as still as I could be. The balloons were hidden as Alice instructed farther back in the bush. I could see Emmett's feet he was standing right in front of me.

"Belly boo where are you?" he called out in a sing song voice.

"Ahhhh!" Edwards voice echoed. Alice must have got him good.

"Emmett watch out" I heard Edward call out again. Emmett moved hesitantly. Oh screw it.

I jumped up behind him soaking him with the gun, Emmett screamed in shock quickly tuning around. Grabbing a couple balloons I took off turning around every now and then to throw one at him. I did better running backwards than I thought I would. Edward soon joined him. I'm guessing that Alice lost him. Someone threw a balloon at me. Looking over I saw Alice and Rose before they ducked down in the bushes. Changing my direction I ran right in-between them Emmett and Edward hot on my trail. I dove into one of the bush's stilling myself.

The guys both had their water guns up and were back to back. Either Rose or Alice threw something in the opposite direction causing both guys to spin around firing. "Now!" I yelled standing up and throwing water balloons. Soon they took off running back towards the pool. We chased them, balloons at hand.

We all stopped, panting. The guys were lying on the ground by the pool breathing hard too.

"I say that the girls won the war, come on lunch is ready!" Jasper hollered. Well, maybe Emmett wasn't as tired as he seemed because he was up and over there before I even started moving.

"What!" Emmett yelled realizing that everyone was staring at him. We all just laughed, nothing ever gets past Emmett.

* * *

That's longer than the last one I put up.


	6. Chapter 5

Gaaaaah! I'm mad at my language arts teacher so I'm writing/reading, isn't that ironic?

* * *

Bella ran around my room frantically going through the dresser, looking under the bed, even in between the mattresses I couldn't help but chuckle. She spun around and shot me her famous death glare, I've seen it many times this evening and it hasn't hurt me yet. Everyone else left hours ago. It was getting cloudy again so we cut the BBQ short and Alice wanted to go on a date tonight, so Bella and I have been playing our little game since.

"Edward you're not being nice where are my keys!" She huffed clearly unhappy with me. She's been going through every room in the house heck she even barged in on Carlisle and Esme who were in a less that appropriate position. I was the one to turn beat red when that happened. There are just some things that you don't want to see your parents doing. Bella however was so concerned about her keys she didn't even pay them a glance. She just began going through their room, she spent half an hour rampaging through their stuff and then putting it back exactly as it was before exiting. (Carlisle and Esme weren't having sex, just so ya'll know.)

"Edward where are my keys!"

"I've said it a few times and I'll say it again your keys will turn up at the end of the week, I promise."

"I want my keys now!"

"You have your stuff I don't see why you need to go home"

It's true that Bella isn't supposed to stay with us until after school tomorrow but everything is here and whatever else she may need I'm more than sue Alice has. Besides I want her home as less as possible if someone had to do that to her truck in attempt to scare/warn her about this Jacob guy.

"I want to Edward."

"Well what if I don't want to go with you? Alice is out with Jasper tonight."

"Then I'll go alone."

"I don't think so Bella."

"Ugh!" She plopped down on my bed face first.

"Please Edward" I could hardly hear her. Walking over to my bed I laid down next to her.

"What was that?"

"Please Edward, will you go home with me so I can stay in my own house tonight."

"Begging to take me home already Bella well I don't think we know each other _that_ well" I teased poking her side.

"Edward!" She screamed turning on her side to smack me. She was smiling now but it quickly turned into a frown. I sighed "give me one good reason and I'll go."

"I want to see if Sam will come back. I want to talk to him, make sure he's alright. I'm sure that he pissed Jacob off even more."

Okay, so she has a good reason.

"What makes you think that he will show up tonight?"

"Nothing, but if he does then I want to be home, I need to talk to him."

"Sam doesn't scare you does he?"

"Not as much no. He's the one who saved me. I cut connections with him and his wife Emily because it would have been too hard on Jacob."

Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her closer to me, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, just let me get my stuff. You go write a note for Alice and I'll tell Carlisle, okay."

"Thank you Edward, now can I have my keys?"

_She's going to kill me for this._ Sitting up I pulled her keys out of my pocket and handed them to her.

"EDWARD!" I flinched yup she was mad.

"Sorry Bella." She didn't say anything she just huffed and stormed out of my room. I laughed at her childish attitude, no wonder her and Alice get along so well.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in" I hollered it must be Esme or something. I looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle walking in, well close enough.

"Girl troubles?" he smirked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Not really" Then again I'm sure he could give me tips if I were having girl troubles. I shivered at the memory of him and Esme. Carlisle must have known what I was thinking about because he began laughing.

"Bella convinced me to stay at her house tonight I hope that's okay with you"

"Of course I was wondering when you were going to give in."

"Oh come on, I put up a pretty good fight."

"A good one indeed" he said thoughtfully smirking again. "Just remember son, the man may be the head but the woman is the neck and she can turn him in any direction."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom Yoda" I muttered sarcastically. Carlisle laughed again.

"So did you want something other than to see if I was having girl troubles?"

"Yeah, don't hide Bella's keys from her again unless you plan on putting a deadbolt in our bedroom door."

"I won't my hiding spot has been ruined anyways."

"Where were they?"

"In my pocket" Carlisle started at me for a second before grinning widely. "I've taught you well." He said patting my on the back.

"Thank you Yoda" I chuckled rolling my eyes before grabbing my bag and following Carlisle out of my room.

Bella's Pov

Relief washed over me as we pulled up into my driveway Sam and Emily sitting on my front porch.

"That them" Edward questioned leaning against his silver Volvo while holding my door open for me, I just nodded in reply.

"Okay, I'll get the bags." He said shutting my door.

"Sam, Emily!" I beamed running up to greet them.

"Bella it's been so long!" Emily grinned giving me a hug. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"You must be Edward" Sam said offering his hand. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding when Edward accepted it, "Sam, right?" he replied. Emily and I just starred at them as they broke out into huge grins as if they knew something we didn't understand. _Stupid boys, they're always so confusing._ I looked at Emily, her thoughts probably mimicked my own based on her expression.

"Can we come in?" Sam teased gesturing to my door.

"Oh right" It took me a second but I finally managed to unlock my door stepping aside so everyone could come in.

"Have you guys eaten?"

"Nope you usually have food."

"Sam!" Emily scolded smacking him upside the head.

"No problem we can talk while I cook."

"Can I help?"

"Sure Em" Emily was an amazing cook and if I was going to make enough to feed Sam I would need some extra hands.

"What happened to you hand Bella"

"Oh, cooking with Alice" I'm not good at lying but Emily didn't question I looked up at Sam and Edward, Sam definitely didn't believe me and Edward was still skeptical about it even though Alice and I both had the same story without even rehearsing.

"So what was with my car?" I asked while getting out stuff to make lasagna. Emily automatically knew what I was going to make and started on some garlic bread.

"Yeah, we can buy you a new one." I laughed shaking my head.

"No, I'll just get a job and save up."

"How are you paying for everything now?" Edward asked, oh yeah he didn't know about that.

"I got emancipated" he nodded, I wonder if he feels weird.

"Jacobs not happy"

"I know that much Sam"

"No, he's been visiting Charlie." I froze for a second before going back to the lasagna.

"Okay, so Jacob is visiting Charlie." I was shaking, that much was obvious, how obvious well… no idea. I jumped when Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You are sitting down and I am ordering pizza." I didn't argue.

"We'll get everything cleaned up" Emily put a hand on my shoulder squeezing it lightly. I offered her a small smile nodding in agreement I wasn't going to argue with anyone right now. I knew Jacob was pissed but I didn't know that he's been talking to Charlie.

Edward pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room plopping down on the couch pulling me down with him. He was talking on the phone, ordering pizza.

I don't know why it didn't occur to me that Jacob was seeing Charlie, I mean what he said at the mall should have been a dead giveaway and if he was that open about it then it could have been him who destroyed my truck. I don't know why I didn't think about this… then again I haven't been looking back on every single thing that happens like Carlisle suggested. I guess that's good though. I probably would have freaked out and done something really stupid.

_Sometimes we need to do really stupid things._

_Will you just shut the hell up! _

_When are you going to realize that saying that isn't going to make me go away?_

_Ugh, what do you want? You don't seem to help, do you plan on annoying me till death do we part?_

_Well… yeah actually. _

_You're hopeless! _

_So, at least I face the fact that there is a way out._

_I face that fact to and it's getting over my stupid fear._

_The other way come on Bella you're walking on thin ice here. Do I need to remind you of that first terrible two years that you went through, crying yourself to sleep every night, passing out on the bathroom floor because you were throwing up from crying so hard! You can't tell me that you forgot the pain, the fear you felt._

_I haven't forgotten anything._

_Do you want to go back to that?_

_I'm not going to!_

_Jacob is thinking like Charlie now Bella he's going to come after you and you're going to break down and lose everyone._

_No… that's not true._

_Edward will leave you, Alice too. Carlisle will give up on you._

_No! They wouldn't do that._

_Do you really think that Edwards going to want to go near you if you break down like that again? If you go back to the way you were two years ago do you really think he's going to even be able to look at you!_

_He… he'd leave me alone. _

_Alice too, she'd think that her being around would remind you of her brother. Carlisle, well seeing all of the work that went down the drain, he'd give up. After all its Edward who has helped you the most, you weren't really making any progress until this past week._

_I… I know that but… he wouldn't._

_He would and what are you going to do when he's gone. How are you going to get through it on your own?_

_I don't know! Jacob hasn't tried anything so stop please just stop I don't want to think about this!_

_He hasn't yet. But are you going to wait for him to and lose everyone?_

"Bella are you okay?" I looked up to see Sam and Emily starring at me.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"I'll say we've been talking to you for 25 minutes, the pizza is even here." Edward stated leaning us forward a bit so that he could grab the paper plate sitting on the table. He put it on my lap. Everyone just stared at me while I ate. I felt sick, but I continued to eat.

"So…"

"I don't know what Charlie told Jacob Bella but it isn't good. I don't know what he's going to do if he'd do anything." I nodded taking everything he said in.

Sam was digging into the pizza box sitting on his lap. I was surprised to see only one.

"I just won't be alone. I don't want to suspect anything until Jacob tries to do something, if he does try."

Sam nodded "We better go. Take care and if you need anything don't be afraid to call."

Emily gave me a hug and then they were gone. I starred at the door after they left.

"Come on let's get you to bed" Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs setting me down on my bed. He handed me my pills and a glass of water. Where he got it from I don't know but it was there none the less.

He didn't say anything he just crawled into bed with me. I instantly scooted closer to him hiding my face in his shirt.

"Night Bella" he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"Night Edward" I mumbled closing my eyes.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I really haven't had this whole thing planned out so I just write what comes to me.

I only thought of the ending and so I'm going off of that.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone for the adds ^_^

* * *

"Bella" I turned around to see Edward weaving in and out of the 'normal' students the ones heading to the cafeteria for lunch. But not me, no I left my essay for my next class in the library since my teacher allowed me to work in there instead of the class room. Of course the direction I was heading couldn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"Yes?" I questioned as he finally made it over to my side. Taking off and leaving him wouldn't do, I do have to stay at his house and I owe him for freaking out on him this morning.

"Carlisle called for some reason he's pulling me out of school. Alice and Emmett will still be here though." That was odd, Carlisle and Esme usually kept them all together I mean it's always been if one stays home they all can. One gets pulled out then they all get pulled out. But just Edward…

"Okay, I'll eat lunch with them then." Edward looked at me for a second probably questioning my response wondering if I really would go and eat with the others without him. After a few seconds of silence he finally made up his mind giving me a quick hug and took off down the hall towards the office.

Today just keeps getting weirder.

I cursed myself when I noticed Jessica and her group standing by the library door. Someone had to hate me today.

"Hey Bella" Lauren sneered as I walked by. I paid them no mind, it wasn't worth my time. I changed my direction completely walking past the library I wasn't going to go in there with them standing around the door like that. I didn't want to get in any trouble and I'm more than sure that's what I would get. Sighing I scanned the cafeteria for Alice, spotting her immediately.

Speed walking I dogged everyone as much as possible before diving for the closest open seat at Alice's table. "Wow Bells you look like you saw a ghost" Emmett laughed pointing at me. Rose smacked him upside the head, "idiot" she muttered under her breath. I couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"Here Bella I got some extra food. I figured with Edward being gone you weren't going to go stand in line." Alice slid her tray over to me. I took a slice of pizza and an apple, sliding it back. Okay, so maybe someone doesn't completely hate me today.

"So Bella are you ready for our test in trig?" Rose asked and from her expression anyone could tell that she planned on getting 102%.

"Ugh, please don't remind me I didn't study at all last night."

"Aww poor Bells" Emmett mocked pouting.

"Leave the girl alone Emmett" Jasper snapped, wow wonder what's eating him.

Alice was unusually quiet, then again she was practically inhaling her food.

"Wow, since when did Tink turn into a bottomless pit?" I teased earning a glare from Alice. She always hated her nickname, but it's just too perfect to change.

"For your information I was so busy putting your room together this morning I didn't get to eat breakfast." She snapped. Her tone may have been harsh but her expression was soft and her smile radiant.

"Sorry" I muttered under my breath rolling my eyes. I was not in the mood for this. Picking up my plate of a half eaten pizza and an apple I walked over to the trash and threw it away. My appetite was gone, if anything I felt like puking. Alice didn't have to put a room together for me I could sleep on her floor, or on a couch or something.

"I left my essay in the library I'm going to go get it."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jasper asking ready to get up Edward must have asked him to keep an eye on me.

"No, I'll be fine I'll be back in a minute." He looked unsure but finally nodded relaxing a bit more in his seat.

Jessica and her girls were nowhere to be seen thankfully.

The library was empty, not a student in sight. Hmm… The librarian probably went to get something to much on herself too bad I didn't come in earlier I could have done it for her.

I felt comfortable as I walked, some people find empty libraries creepy, but it's more comforting than they know. Dead silent, and you know that you're the only one.

I made my way back towards my room, the door was open, the light on. Maybe the librarian was getting a book. (I don't remember if the librarian ever had a name or not o.0)

"Hello?" I asked stepping out in the doorway so that I could see inside.

"Oh, sorry this must be your room?" a male voice responded. I froze, instantly looking down at the ground. I didn't recognize the voice, but I don't remember hearing anything about a new student. I looked up at the man standing before me. He had blonde about shoulder length pulled back into a pony, rough features, and dark brown eyes, almost black.

"I'm James" he offered me his hand. I starred at it for a moment before taking a step back.

"Ah, I see. Sorry, the librarian said that there were some classics in here and well, I love classics." I nodded my head still starring at the ground. Talk about awkward, how is it that I'm so comfortable around Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Sam, but when it comes to any other guy I freeze up.

"You're Bella Swan, right?" My head snapped up, how did he know that? No one has referred to me as Bella Swan since Charlie was arrested. Since then I just changed my middle name to my last name.

"I read an article about you in the paper some time back, you still look the same" He explained stepping closer.

I backed up, begging myself to scream, run anything at all but I just stood there frozen.

"Bella" James whispered cupping my cheek in his hand. What the hell does he think he's doing!

I was about to say something when suddenly James disappeared the door slamming shut as someone grabbed my arm dragging me out of the library, down a couple halls, and inside an empty classroom.

_What the hell!_

I could feel anger boiling up inside, _What the hell just happened!_

I looked up instantly wishing I was back in the library with James.

"Bella you fucking retard! He could have hurt you, worse killed you and you just stood there! Why didn't you run, you weren't frozen stiff with Edward at the mall the other day" a fuming Jacob scolded pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

I pushed him away squirming in his grip. He got the message and released me causing me to stumble a bit. Jacob grabbed my arm to steady me before taking a couple steps back to distance us.

"I don't freeze up with some people, others I do. I told you I'm working on it. Now what the hell just happened?" Jacob sighed leaning against the table. He looked out the window for a while, a long while if you ask me. Heck, how did he even get on school grounds?

"James' dad was in prison with Charlie, they got close. When his dad got out he got drunk and died in a car accident. James went down to talk to Charlie and Charlie took him in basically. James is after you Bella. I know Sam said it was me, James has their daughter, you remember hearing about Leah dying?"

I nodded.

"Well same case, Sam and Emily called the police to help and Leah died now he has their daughter and so Sam didn't have a choice but to blame it on me."

I looked at him taking all of the information he just dumped on me in. _James is after me…_

"How will Sam and Emily get their daughter back?"

"What?"

"He has their daughter, what are the rules, when, how do they get her back!?"

"They get her back when you die."

"That's it huh?"

"What do you mean that's it Bella, this is your life we're talking about!"

"What happens, if… if I don't die, if James attacks and I live, but he gets away does he kill her right away?"

"No, he's going to hold her until your dead as long as they don't bring the police into it. You can both live."

"How can you say that? She's with that thing!" I was furious, he made it sound like it was okay and it's not… not at all!

"Bella I don't want you doing anything crazy."

"I'm not going to. I'm going to go and I'm going to talk to someone about this… all of it."

"Everything?"

"Well no but most of it."

Jacob sighed giving in. I had to talk to Carlisle. Not Brian, I wasn't going to bring the police into this either, and Carlisle needs to know that while I'm staying at his place something could happen, which might endanger his family. I was surprisingly calm at the moment. For hearing that some sick demented kid that Charlie took in is now at my school and trying to kill me while setting two people that I've trusted most in this world against me. I'm pretty calm right now.

The lunch bell rang signaling that everyone needed to start heading to their classes.

"Thanks Jacob" I gave him a hug and walked out of the room instantly being swallowed by the other students rushing by. I didn't bother trying to hide from anyone everything was so insane today I needed to get away. I heard Jacob call my name but I paid him no mind. I need to be alone right now.

"Hello Bella what can we do for you?" I looked at the ladies sitting behind the counter in the front office. I wonder what they would think if James walked in with a gun trying to kill me. I wonder if he would kill them too.

"I need to go home."

"Is something wrong dear?"

"I was just, confronted by a guy and I'm going to lose it. I need go home and set up an appointment with my counselor, and if he can't do it then someone. I really don't know what to do." I was sure to space everything out, to make it appear like I was having a hard time getting everything all straightened out. Like I usually was when I was shaken up a bit.

"Here, you're excused, hope you see you back and better tomorrow" she smiled at me, it was a real smile. I offered a fake small one before rushing out of the office. I didn't even bother getting any of my stuff.

_Crap! I don't have a car._ Sighing I began walking towards the bus stop. I need to get away for a while.

* * *

Yeah, it's short. Sorry. I don't feel like writing anymore today.


	8. Chapter 7

Ehh. I'm tired. Sorry it's so short. I felt like tying up a couple loose ends.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Maybe I shouldn't be yelling at Alice but I can't do one thing, one simple thing and trust them to watch Bella. Not that she can't take care of herself because she can but she needs someone to keep her going forward if she falls back even a little bit it'll get harder especially at school.

"I'm sorry Edward. I saw Jacob, they were talking and she walked away. I called her name, Jacob saw me, and then he started calling her name. I think he was trying to get her for me but she kept walking away."

I sighed in frustration. Of course, they let Bella go off alone, she runs into Jacob, and then she disappears.

"She couldn't have gone far she doesn't have a car or anything." Alice muttered. They were at Bella's house looking for her but apparently she didn't return to her house. She wouldn't have gone to see Sam either. If she were going to do that she would have gone with Jacob. They live in the same area.

It's getting harder to see Jacob as a bad guy. It doesn't make sense if he wanted to hurt Bella he would have done it when he had her, alone. Besides Alice said she didn't seemed freaked out at all and if he had any intention or indicated that he was going to hurt her she would have been.

"I have an idea on where she might be. I'll call when I find her. Don't expect either of us home till late. Also, don't forget to call me if she turns up and I'm not there, okay?"

"Okay Edward, just find her."

I threw my phone on the passenger seat while turning around.

Bella's Pov

"I knew I'd find you here."

I looked up to see Edward he slid in across from me propping his elbows up on the table.

"How did you know?"

"You mentioned your mother bringing you here before she passed."

Of course, I guess it was too obvious.

"Is everyone mad?"

"No, they're just worried sick. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I needed to get away, to think."

"Here, I'll get us something to drink and you can explain, okay?"

I nodded, starring out the window trying to collect my thoughts. I don't know how much to tell Edward, if I should tell him everything, or just some of it, or any at all. I have to tell him something though.

_Tell him everything, but not who. He'll get protective enough to stay close. Isn't that what you want?_

_What do you mean?_

_Come on Bella, I know you probably more than you know yourself. James is going to kill you. You know that. Don't you at least want to have Edward while you can? I know you like him. Even though you haven't realized it yet you do. _

_I'm not sure of anything right now._

_You want him. I don't blame you I would want him too, before he's taken away. _

_James is going to take everyone away…_

_Yes Bella he's going to take everyone you love away._

_There's no getting around it…_

_There is._

_I… I could._

_Yes._

_I could let them go. I could take myself away from them._

_Yes Bella. You can. _

_Sam's daughter, she would be safe too._

_Yes, she would be safe too._

_I can't… I can't do it._

"Here" Edward handed me a chocolate milkshake his presence bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks" I mumbled taking a drink it was sweet, but not overwhelming. Sometimes the chocolate is overwhelming I don't like them like that.

"What did you and Carlisle have to do?" I asked I want answers while I can still get them.

"We were setting a couple things up for you?" I raised my brow questioning him with my eyes. He sighed setting his milkshake on the table.

"About you living with us" Oh…

"I can stay at my place." Edward glared at me, "As I was saying" he emphasized 'saying' obviously I didn't let him finish.

"We figured that you would feel like a burden staying with us five days of the week and we also thought that you would feel like a burden always needing a ride so we got you a car and are renting an apartment for you. Before you freak out the car was free, Carlisle's friend owed him a car so this just happened to be perfect, and if you want to pay us the rent for the apartment you can but you don't have to."

I stared at him, mouth hanging open, _THEY DID WHAT!_

"You guys didn't have to!" Edward held up a hand silencing me.

"No, we did. Everything is in our name though so that no one can look you up. Also, there are some rules." Wow, talk about business man mode. I've never seen Edward this serious. Well, I have but it's not often. He slid a cell phone across the table. Now that he didn't mention.

"Let me guess, in your name too?"

He nodded still serious.

"Everyone's numbers are in there. You can add whoever I just kept it basic. You're on our family plan so no need to pay us back. Now, you don't have to have someone with you 24/7 but me, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, whoever needs to at least be with you at night. Also, we want to know where you are if not then when you'll be back." He offered me a smile at this. I guess I already broke that rule.

"Okay, so someone with me at night, and if I go anywhere call and tell someone, if I'm not already with one of you guys and tell them where I am going or when I'll be back. I can do that." It was too much, but I wasn't going to argue. Especially since it wouldn't matter once I tell him what happened anyways.

"Now, what happened after I left?" I sighed "brace yourself" I whispered taking another drink of my milkshake. Edward leaned back in his seat preparing himself for the story.

"No interrupting, ok?" He nodded grabbing his milkshake and taking a drink giving me an 'I'll be good' look.

"So, after you left I was going to go back into my room in the library and get my essay since I forgot it. Jessica and her group were standing in front of the door though and well, you know. So instead I went straight to the cafeteria ignoring Lauren and her remarks. Thankfully Alice got my food so I didn't have to stand in line, but she was grumpy because she was hungry since she didn't eat this morning." I paused making sure Edward was still following. I wanted to get the rest said and out of the way as fast as possible.

Edward signaled for me to continue, so I took a deep breath closing my eyes for a second. The simple motion seemed to put him on high alert because he didn't look as relaxed when I opened them as he did when I shut them.

"So, I told everyone I was going to the library. Jasper offered to come but I just planned on grabbing my essay and coming back so I told him I could go on my own. He was still eating and I didn't want to interrupt his meal as I had unknowingly done Alice's. When I got to the library it was empty, or well so I thought." Again, I paused taking another breath, Edward tensed I tried to ignore the look he was giving me.

"SomeonewasinthereandtheytriedtotouchmethenJacobpulledmeawayandtoldmethatguywastryingtokillme." It all came rushing out in one breath. Edward was still trying to process what I had said. I sighed shaking my head. I really don't want to repeat myself let alone go into details.

"Bella, what was that?"

Again, I sighed.

"Someone was in the library, he knew who I was, what happened with Charlie, he tried to touch me but Jacob shoved him and dragged me away. Jacob told me that he was trying to kill me. Something about the kid's dad knowing Charlie in jail but his dad got out and died. So he went to talk to Charlie and Charlie took him in. Sam had to tell me it was Jacob though because this guy has Sam and Emily's daughter and they won't get her back until I die. One of my friends Leah already died by him."

Edwards's expression went from confused, to shocked, to pissed all in a matter of seconds. It was pretty scary if you ask me.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" his tone was emotionless, his expression now guarded. I knew he was mad, surprisingly I was still calm. Maybe everything just hadn't sunk in yet.

"Have you called the police?"

"No!"  
I quickly covered my mouth, wishing I hadn't yelled like that. Edward questioned me with his eyes.

"The police was already brought into this, that's why Leah is dead and Sam's daughter is going to die if they are brought into this again."

"Bella…"

"Don't Bella me promise me that you won't bring them into this Edward, promise!"

He looked torn I could tell that he was debating on what to do. Shaking my head I stood ready to leave, where or how I don't know. I wasn't going to stay here with him though. Whether I like him or not if he thinks for a second that it's okay to endanger a little girls life then he has something coming to him.

"I promise." Edward shouted grabbing my wrist, I was maybe a step or two away from the table, he didn't have to grab me, an electric current shot up my arm from his touch. It didn't stop until he released my wrist, standing himself.

"Come on let's get you home." Smiling I grabbed Edwards hand dragging him outside stopping when I noticed that his silver Volvo was nowhere to be seen.

"I drove your car" Edward grinned pulling me towards a deep blue Mustang I felt the electric current this time it ran throughout my entire body.

"1968 Ford" he said answering my unasked question while handing me the keys.

"Edward" he didn't stand around for me to finish he opened the driver door before walking over to the passenger side getting in. I didn't feel like arguing with him so I got in smiling when I started the car. I've always wanted a Mustang, never thought I would ever get one though.

"So, some of the rules have changed." Edward spoke up as I pulled out of the parking lot. We had about a 3 ½ hour drive back to forks anyways. I was wondering when this would come up.

"The new rules would be, wait can I guess?" When Edward didn't say anything I took it as an okay.

"I have to have someone with me at all times and if for some reason someone isn't with me I have to be on the phone with someone until I'm not alone anymore. Stay clear of Sam, Jacob, and don't engage into a conversation with anyone I don't know female or male, right?"

"I think Jacob is okay and you can talk to people, just as long as one of the guys is with you otherwise pretty much."

Edward grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers, we stayed like that the whole way back to Forks neither of us speaking. We didn't have to that damn electricity said it all and I knew that he felt it too.

Edward's Pov

Thank God you two are okay!" Alice breathed pulling me and Bella both into a hug. Everyone was at my house. It was a bit past nine and we had just arrived back at my parents place.

"I texted you Alice" I rolled my eyes at my sisters childish behavior. She knew that Bella was okay and with me.

"No, someone broke into Bella's house and set it on fire. We were just noticed. Brian wants Bella to call him. He took care of it but he wants to know if Bella has any idea on who would have done this."

I looked at Bella, she seemed to be at ease she has been so calm about everything I wonder when she's going to break down.

"Do you think it was Sam?" I asked her. She looked up at me, with those big brown doe eyes of hers, she looked a bit lost. Maybe she was finally going to break down.

"No, it wasn't Sam none of it was Sam." She whispered.

"What Bella you were so sure that it was him."

"It was Jacob he did everything, destroyed my truck, broke in, and set the house on fire."

"What Bella are you sure?" Alice asked completely confused.

Bella looked up at me her eyes pleading for me to not say anything. I knew why Jacob did it, everything makes sense now.

"Bella you're okay!" Esme pulled her into a hug

"You gave us quite a scare there" Carlisle commented wrapping his arms around Esme's waist pulling her close.

"Hey Squirt!" Emmett boomed followed by Rose and Jasper. They all gave her a hug throwing out questions and their concerns. I turned everyone out concentrating on my hand in Bella's. That damn electric current still shooting up my arm it's really starting to piss me off. It won't seem to go away and it makes me want to touch her more, to run my fingers through her hair, to kiss her, to hold her and never let go.

Not that I haven't already thought about kissing her before. It's been hardly over a week and she's somehow found a way to invade every part of my mind. I was falling, I knew that much but I can't do anything about it.

"Edward" I looked down at Bella, she looked concerned, I must have really spaced out.

"We're all going to stay here tomorrow then you and Bella can stay at her place. I'll have her during the day mostly and you can have her at school and at night." Alice chirped. I noticed that we were the only ones standing in the driveway still everyone else was walking through the front door.

Bella's Pov

I walked into Edward's room falling down on his Bed. I had just taken my pills and he was in the shower. Closing my eyes I let my mind wander. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were using the guest rooms so it was decided that I can stay in Edward's room. Weird, you think they would make me stay with Alice.

_That's because they don't think that you would do anything with Edward._

_They're right._

_Are they?_

… _Maybe I don't know!_

_You want him Bella. You want to know what it's like to be with someone that you actually want to be with._

_So what if I do!_

_You don't have to go that far, but he's not going to do anything to you unless you let him know that he can._

_What do you mean?_

_He's not going to wrap his arms around you or hold you all the time he won't even kiss you unless he knows that he can. Without you freaking out, he doesn't want you to be scared of him he'd do anything to help you._

_Even leave…_

_Yes, even leave you alone. James, he doesn't want you dead. He wants to play first. He wants to break you, slowly take everyone you care about away then end it. _

_I know…_

I looked up when I felt movement next to me, it was Edward.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I rolled over on my side so that I was facing him. Was I asleep?

"I don't really know" I yawned wrapping my arms around his neck snuggling up to him.

"Someone's tired" he chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer I smiled when he sniffed my hair.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, "Edward there is something I need to do." I whispered looking up holding his face in my hands. His emerald eyes bore into mine, confused and questioning. I didn't say anything my eyes were half open and I wasn't going to fall asleep without doing this first.

I leaned closer my face inches away from his. "Be.. Bella" Edward stuttered sounding alarmed. I didn't say anything I just brushed my lips against his lightly the electric current shooting down to my toes and back up. Edwards's reaction shocked me. His hand went up getting tangled in my hair while the other one wrapped tighter around my waist pulling me close. His lips covering mine again it wasn't a demanding kiss, it was gentle- we parted gasping for air.

"Bella"

"Hmm" I responded sleepily.

"Go to sleep." Edward whispered burying his face in my hair.

I smiled shutting my eyes unable to argue with him.

* * *

To soon for the kiss?


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you again for the add's and everything =]

The story is almost over, I'm glad! I might even celebrate. The ending is the only thing that I had planned out, everything else just comes as I write so it's been a bit of a mess T_T

I'm excited to be closer tot he part that I've been waiting to write ^_^

Okay, I'll stop now.

Thanks again!

* * *

"Hey Bella are we still going to the mall today?" I sighed shutting my locker. Alice was bouncing beside me waiting to hear me say 'yes we're going to the mall'. I swear her expression lit up you would expect a child's to on Christmas morning when I proposed that we should go shopping or see a movie after school. Hell she was excited when I suggested that we should get together with Rose and study. Anything that would keep us busy until late at night, or well late enough to just go home and go to bed.

It's been three weeks since I kissed Edward and we haven't talked much since. Sure, we see each other all the time and it's not awkward at all. It just seems like he's been jumpy around me lately.

_That's because he wants you._

_I don't think that's the case. I think I might have scared him away._

_No Bella, he wants you but he's trying to control himself. He doesn't want to scare you off._

_How can you be sure of that?_

_He's still too protective of you even when he doesn't need to be. Besides, he wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he wasn't crazy about you. _

I felt my face burn up as I recalled exactly how he reacted to my kiss. It took me by surprise but it didn't scare me. It felt right.

"Hello earth to Bella, come in, do you read me, over" Alice was waving a hand in front of my face sarcasm filling her tone.

"Sorry Alice, we're going shopping." I offered her a smile, which she returned with much enthusiasm.

"Why were you blushing?" I looked at her dumbfounded, _what?_

"Come on Bella, you spaced out and then turned as red as a tomato, did something happen with Edward?"

What would make you think that?"

"You two don't seem to talk as much, I mean sure you see each other all the time but you've been spending more time with me and well he randomly blushes too."

"Alice you're insane" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Oh hi Edward" Alice glanced at me when she said his name, probably hoping to see some reaction that would back up her statement.

"Hey Alice, Bella" Edward said nodding at me that was about it.

"Edward" I said curtly.

"So you guys will be shopping all day should I expect Bella home late?" Edward asked Alice though the question was about me.

"I have a date with Jasper so we'll probably get back around five, maybe six." Alice chirped, grinning widely. Edward nodded and mumbled something about needing to talk to Jasper and then he was gone.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Alice hissed as soon as Edward was out of sight. We were at her car now. I tossed my backpack in the back seat before climbing in.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

"Something happened Bella, you two hardly talk." She snapped frowning at me.

"Alice, let's just shop, please?" I was begging now, she didn't say anything for a while.

"Okay Bella, for now." I sighed in relief.

Edwards Pov

I broke into a run once I saw Jasper; I needed something to keep me from going back there and requesting to speak to Bella, someone to keep me from following them to the mall and stealing her when Alice isn't paying attention.

It's been three weeks since she kissed me and I've been going insane slowly since. The need to hold her, to kiss her, to just be with her has grown and it's almost been overwhelming.

"Edward, where's the fire?" Jasper laughed he was talking to a couple guys who played on the football team with him. I didn't say anything I just grabbed his arm and dragged him away letting go once we reached my car.

"Whoa buddy slow down and tell me what's going on?" he asked while climbing in the passenger seat. I just got in a drove. Pulling over about a mile past my house, I got out walking in circles on the side of the road.

"Edward, what happened?" Jasper demanded now, leaning against the side of the car.

"Bella kissed me" I shouted surprising myself.

"That's bad?"

"Yes, no… I don't know!"

"Okay, when did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago."

"What! Why haven't you told me before?"

"It hasn't driven me this crazy until now." I sighed walking over to sit on the hood.

"Tell me what happened exactly."

Again I sighed running my hands through my hair pulling at the ends. _What was this girl doing to me?_

"Remember the day that Bella disappeared?" Jasper nodded encouraging me to go on.

"Well that night she stayed in my room and when I got in bed she woke up and said she needed to do something and then she kissed me."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"You didn't kiss her back?"

"Of course I did."

"So what's the problem?"

I was about to say something when I froze, really what is the problem…

"I don't know."

"Okay, have you talked to her about it?"

"No, I don't know what to do around her. I just want to hold her, be there for her, hell I want to kiss her but I can't."

"Why not, I know Bella has some problems with guys but did she freak out on you?"

"Well no she didn't."

"Well then I don't see a problem."

"What?"

"Obviously she made the first move and she didn't freak when you kissed her back, I think she wanted you to kiss her back. I think she wants to be with you to."

I sat there taking in everything Jasper had said… he couldn't be right…

Bella's Pov

"I can walk home Alice, I promise I'll go straight home." Alice looked at me skeptically. We were early, earlier than Edward would be expecting me which means that he's probably not there yet. It was 4:15 and Alice wanted to go to Rose's house to get ready for her date with Jasper. However, Roses house was about a 15 minute walk from the apartments. We were in Roses driveway, and Alice was afraid that she wouldn't be able to get ready in time if she drove me home.

"Bella Edward would kill me" she was hesitant in her reply I knew she was seriously considering it.

"Alice, I am not a child. I can walk home the more time we spend debating the issue the more time we're taking away from you getting ready and me getting home."

"Okay Bella, call me as soon as you get home, okay?"

"I will" I felt like a child. I haven't seen James or Jacob since that day and Edward has lightened up a bit since it has been about a month, not that much. Carlisle still didn't know everything that had happened and I was sure that he wouldn't get the full story until something happens.

I shivered pulling my jacket around me, with my luck it'll be pouring before I get home, it was already sprinkling.

I broke into a sprint as the rain started coming down harder, slowing when I rounded the corner to my street. I was completely soaked from head to toe.

"Bella!" I looked back but saw no one.

"Over here silly" Turning around I saw Edward running towards me from the apartments grabbing me he ran until we found shelter both of us soaked.

"What are you doing?"

"Alice called she didn't want me to kill her." I let out a laugh though it was shaky. Edward looked at me for a moment, it was a funny look, like he was trying to decide on something and I was the key to the decision.

I unlocked my door walking into the small apartment's warmth. So Edward must have been here.

"Bella, I want to ask you something." I turned to find a serious Edward he was giving me that look again, his eyes telling me that he was unsure of something.

"What is that?" I asked taking my jacket off my jacket and throwing it on the floor. Apparently when Edward ran out to find me he planned on getting soaked. Maybe I should buy an umbrella I'm probably the only person in Forks that doesn't own one. I grabbed my pile of clothes that were laid out by the door walking into the kitchen to change. I came back into the living room to find Edward throwing his wet clothes in a pile by the door where I dropped mine too.

I was unsure if I should be embarrassed by the fact that he went through my dresser or not.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I plopped down on the couch, Edward saw down next to me running his hands through his hair. You think that the rain would effect it but even when wet it was still a mess as usual.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked suddenly taking me off guard. I knew it would come up sometime but not this soon.

"Look Edward I'm sorry if that was weird for you I just wanted to I wasn't thinking about how you would take it. It's different when I'm with you I don't get scared, it feels right, I… I lik-like you sor" I was cut off as his lips covered mine. His arms circling around me waist pulling me closer the kiss was gentle, slowly becoming urgent- we parted for air.

"Don't apologize." He whispered, smiling.

"So you're not mad"

"No, I was never mad."

"With that said I kissed him lightly real quick before jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen.

* * *

"So Bella things seem to be going better" Carlisle stated flipping through his notes. It was Saturday and we were having our usual meeting.

"Yes, it's fine as long as I don't think about it." I agreed as my mind wandered off to other places, like what his son might be doing at the moment.

"You seem to be going to more places as well." I smiled remember last night, Edward took me out on a 'date' if you could call it that. He didn't really ask, he just dragged me out to the car refusing to say anything, I think that he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, I actually enjoy it."

"I want to put you in mixed classes and I'll recommend that Edward, Jasper, or Emmett should have every class with you, as Alice or Rose. I think that you'll do great if you have one or more of them with you. "

"What if I start thinking and freak out?" I was still a bit unsure about it but Carlisle seemed to think that I was ready.

"With them around I'm sure you won't" He smiled while scribbling away.

"Well looks like our time is up, I'll see you next week Bella and you new classes will start this week." I nodded thanking him before walking out.

I was about to climb into my car when someone grabbed my arm, I looked up freezing in place.

"We meet again." James sneered smirking at me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"What do you want" I hissed eyeing the gun he help firmly against my stomach.

"Get in the car and drive." He ordered walking over to get in the passenger seat still aiming the gun at me.

_Go Bella now is your chance to kill him. You can't let him take everyone away._

_I know… I will. _

"Drive" James ordered I nodded starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house, I don't know where you're staying now but we're going to the one that burnt down, I have a present for you, someone wants to see you." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes turning down the familiar rode.

James's Pov

I smiled as Bella shakily climbed out of her car. She has no idea that I tracked down her little brat.

Her every movement was hesitant, grabbing her shoulder I dragged her into the house shoving her into the kitchen. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance. Charlie was right, she is clumsy. I couldn't help but smile as she let out a small gasp her eyes glued to the back corner of what used to be her kitchen, horror taking over her expression.

"Mother…"

Edward's Pov

"What do you mean she didn't show up?"

"I called Carlisle he said that their meeting ended 15 minutes ago, it should have taken her five to get here Edward, I'm scared," Alice was waiting at the dinner in town, her, Rose, and Bella were supposed to have lunch there after Bella's meeting with Carlisle. Rose had to cancel and said she'd meet up with them later for a movie or something.

"I'll find her Alice." I huffed, not this again!

Pulling out my phone I quickly found Bella's number in the contacts list, bringing up her info I hit locate a map appearing on the screen with two dots, one blue and one red. The blue dot was me and the red dot was her.

I texted Alice while running out to my car.

**Alice Bella is at her old house.**

**Meet me there**

**-Edward**

* * *

Sooooo..... what do yah think?


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Okay so I lost a lot of this chapter, which really made me mad. I am seriously about to kill my computer. I worked with what wasn't lost though, so I hope it's okay.

Final Chapter!

Yeah! P-A-R-T-Y

* * *

"Jared it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay" I whispered clinging to the little boy in my arms as if all life depended on it. Running my hands through his dirty blonde hair repeatedly, he sniffed a couple times trying to stop his flow of tears.

"You monster James" I hissed shaking from rage.

_He must pay!_

_Yes, he must!_

"Me a monster, dear Bella, who is it that left this poor boy to another family because she couldn't stand looking at him."

"Shut up!"

"I didn't abandon him Bella, I adopted him. I took him in and answered his questions about why his mommy didn't want him."

"I said shut up!"

"Do you know that he carried a picture of you around with him?"

"Stop it!" I screamed again, sobbing.

It's been one and a half years since I've seen my son. I gave him a picture and a teddy bear to remember me by, hoping that someday I could look him in the eye. He's three now.

"You're the monster Bella." James hissed leaning down so that he was face to face with me.

"No, you're lying!" I clutched Jared closer to me, he held onto me just as tightly, no longer trying to control his crying.

"You want to ask mommy the questions you asked me Jared?" James said sweetly, Jared shook his head furiously his face still buried into my shirt.

Edward's Pov

"You want to ask mommy the questions you asked me Jared?" a male voice asked with forced kindness. I peaked around the corner to see Bella clutching a little boy and the guy I suspect she ran into at the library. Bella looked pissed.

"What was that?" The man asked.

"He said no James." Bella growled shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

James stood from his kneeling position, I looked around, there was no way for me to sneak up on him, damn. My entire body froze when I noticed the gun in his hand. On impulse I jumped out grabbing his arm, a loud bang ringing in my ears as everything went black.

Bella's Pov

"Edward!" I screamed dragging Jared over to his body. James was backed up in the corner breathing heavily, scared shitless. Apparently he didn't know Edward was there.

Shaking my head I turned my attention to the man before me sprawled out on the floor. "You idiot!" I screamed grabbing is shoulders, shaking him. "You fucking idiot why didn't you just leave, call the police… something!" I shook him more, but he wouldn't move.

_*Flashback*_

_"Don't Bella me promise me that you won't bring them into this Edward, promise!"_

_(End Flashback)_

_I… I killed him._

_No, James did Bella._

_No… Edward's smart he would have called the police, but I made him promise._

_Bella, listen to me. James, you need to make him pay, it's his fault it's all his fault!_

_No… No it hasn't been James it hasn't even been Charlie, it's just been me._

_No Bella no, you're wrong. It is James, it is Charlie._

_No, it's me and because of me Edward is dead! _

"Mommy, don't be sad." I looked at Jared, he reached up and touched my cheek with his hand whipping away my tears. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I was crying, everything seemed to be moving slowly, my head feeling heavy. James was walking around the house, scouting for anyone else. With shaky hands I grabbed the gun he dropped it after shooting Edward.

"Down" I ordered putting it to his head.

He did as I said, putting his hands behind his head.

"You got me Bella." He whispered.

I clutched the handle until my knuckles were white- closing my eyes I put all of my energy into one blow hitting James on the head. When I opened them he was on the floor, a gash on his head but he was still breathing.

"Bella" I spun around, the gun out in front of me. It was Alice.

"Bella, give me the gun, please?"

"I… I can't do that."

"Mommy" Jared hugged my leg, I took one hand and ran my fingers through his hair gently.

"Bella, it's over everything is fine now. I called 911. I've been listening the police are on their way. You don't have to be afraid." Alice was calm, holding her hands out in front of her, she took a step towards me.

"Stop!" I screamed firing at the ceiling. A loud crack rang through my ears, the same one that I heard when James shot Edward. He was still on the floor. Blood pooling around his body, Alice took a couple steps back. Walking backwards I kneeled by Edward stroking his cheek gently, barley touching him.

"Bella, James shot Edward, he tried to kill you to but you got the best of him, it's over. Edward may not be dead, he needs medical attention, please give me the gun and calm down."

"No! You don't understand. I did it. I shot Edward it's my fault Alice. I can't keep blaming Charlie or James for my problems it's not their fault it's mine. I let this happen, all of this. I didn't stop it."

"You couldn't have stopped it Bella,' Alice said calmly her voice cracking; tears were running down her face.

I wanted to cry, to feel her pain but I felt numb. Everything was fuzzy, it wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.

"No, I should have. I should have ended this a long time ago Alice, I could have prevented all of this but I was a coward, I was afraid."

"It's okay Bella."

"No it's not! Nothing is okay, look at what I've done Alice, look!"

"I see Bella and it's not your fault. I can't lose Edward and you Bella, I need you both, please give me the gun."

"NO! You don't understand." She wasn't getting it. I did this it's all my fault.

Repositioning myself I held the gun shakily. Jared was still clinging to my leg. I wasn't going to let Alice convince me that what I did was okay. I pulled the trigger another deafening crack and then silence.

* * *

The wind tugged at my hair sending it flying in all different directions. I pulled my jacket tighter around me smiling as Jared laughed happily playing on his swing set with Jasper and Emmett. They hardly ever left the poor kid alone. Sighing I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting we probably had about thirty minutes left of light.

"How are you doing?" I didn't bother looking back, there's only one person that asks me that anymore. I nodded, letting the silence take me on a trip down memory lane.

"It's been over a year Edward." Sighing I sat down in the grass running my fingers through my hair, a habit that I haven't grown out of yet.

"I know Alice… I know."

"She loved you, the way to looked at you, the way she stroked your cheek." Alice gently brushed her fingers against my cheek, as if to reply a moment that I have no memory of.

"Daddy!" Jared screamed running towards me, opening my arms I caught him as he launched at me.

"I want to go see mommy daddy, can we please?"

I looked at Alice, she nodded smiling.

"Sure thing, let's go take mommy some flowers, you think she'd like that."

"Yeah, mommy would love that" he grinned happily taking off towards the house bouncing as he went. For a kid he got over everything that happened quickly in fact I'd say that he hardly even remembers it. Too bad Bella wasn't more like him.

* * *

Welcome back Edward" Angela greeted giving Jared a hug. Everyone here knew us, they didn't know what happened with Bella, but we come here enough to know them all pretty well. Jared loved talking to everyone. He always picked out a different flower.

"I want this one for mommy this week daddy" he came bouncing up with a white rose in hand. I'm actually surprised that we haven't already gotten her that one, then again they seem to have something new every week just for us and Jared has a hard time choosing usually.

"No charge" Angela said wrapping it out and handing it to Jared. We thanked her before leaving remember to pay her back sometime.

"Do you think mommy can hear us?" Jared asked looking at the stone before him.

"I'm sure she can" I smiled as Jared went off into a story about how Emmett ate his sandwich the other day. It's going to be another long visit.

* * *

Okay, yes I know its short T_T

It was longer, but my computer is being a butt and I guess it decided that it didn't want to be long anymore.

So, I'm glad to say that this is the end!

Not really how I wanted/it was supposed to end but it's going to have to work I guess.

All in all crappy ending if you ask me. *sigh* OH well.

Anyone want to give me a list of what I need to work on?

P.S. I might rewrite the ending one day. Heck, the whole story. I need to go back sometime and go over it from start to finish and just write. Well I hope it was okay, thanks again everyone! =D


	11. AN: Shed some light

This isn't really important I just wanted to shed some light on a couple things.

Facts

Bella's mom died when she was little.

Jared is Bella and Charlie's son.

Bella did kill herself.

Edward is raising Jared on Jared's request.

Age

Bella-17

Edward-18-19

Alice-16 -17

Jasper- 17-18

Emmett-16-17

Rose-18-18

James- 23

Jacob- 15-16

Sam-27

Emily-25

Jared-3-4

Emse-42

Carlisle-44

Charlie-41

What happened after-beyond

Edward- After recovering from getting shot Edward learned that Bella killed herself. He fell into a depression having daily sessions with Carlisle. 3 Months into Edwards sessions Carlisle suggested that Edward find Bella's son and talk to him. Stating that it might bring some ease to Edward. When he met Jared and was asked to be Jared's daddy he couldn't say no. He found that Jared was exactly what he needed in his life. He came out of his depression and has been happy raising the boy. He is in college hoping to become a counselor like his dad.

Jared- After the incident he was shuffled from foster home to foster home with weekly counseling sessions to help him overcome seeing someone shot and his mother kill herself. When Edward found him he instantly recognized him as the man who was there with him and his mother and wanted to be with him remembering that his mom wanted to be with him too. He's gotten over everything after living with Edward for sometime but still likes to visit his mother and tell her about everything going on in his life.

Alice- Devastated Alice went months with hardly sleeping, eating, or talking. With help from Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper she has recovered but she isn't her bubbly old self anymore. She's quieter, more serious, and has decided that she wants to become an officer to help put people like James and Charlie away. She has been taking self defense classes for about six months and is still going steady with Jasper.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper never got the full story on what happened. They know what Edward and Alice have told them but what caused Bella to commit suicide still seemed to be a mystery. It took a while for them to accept the idea that Bella was gone and struggled taking care of the mess she left behind.

James was sentenced for a life in prison along with Charlie who was the mastermind behind the whole thing.

Reason

This wasn't meant to be a happy fairytale like story yes I must admit that it is messed up but I guess I'm just sick and tired of basically every story ending with a 'and they lived happily ever after.'

No matter what happens right before the end of the story things always work out and it's so common that it's become predictable so really it ruins it. When things don't work out, like you kill a main character, or something happens like the favorite couple split up and go separate ways it throws things off. It's not the happily ever after that so many people are used to getting without even realizing it.


End file.
